Fragment of the Past
by Madpsychohatter
Summary: Yugo and Adamaï both have a weird dream one night, about someone asking for help. Then they got a message from Phaeris sayig that he sensed something suspicious and that they had to check it out...what the hell was happening ? Read to find out ! ( I hate summaries. T to be safe. ) Thanks fore reading ! Story complete !
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

Maddey : I love Wakfu. I discovered this little French Cartoon about a month ago and I totally hokked up. It's amazing and please watch this. I feel like there isn't enough fanfictions about this cartoon and I wanted to contribute to the fanbase so I though about writing something. Since I like to complicate things for myself, I decided to write in English, although it's not my native language.

I had this idea in my head for quite some time, so I decided to write it down. Please tell me what you think of it ! Should I continue?  
Thanks for reading!

Review? :3

* * *

**_Fragments of the Past_**

Yugo opened his eyes, where was he ? It was so dark, he couldn't see the floor he was apparently standing on.

Ḩ̬̒̊̔e̥̯͖̍͆͝y̮̺̻̬̯̙̿̽ͯ͗͐͛͋ ͔͔̀̆ͣ

c̙̭͙͍̐ͮ̑ͯ̑ͤa͕͓͙͓ͬ̊̑͠ͅn͈̬̻̹̬͕̅̿̌ͨͫ̒̚ ͎̈́̄̐̽y̒͋̎̈ͨo҉̮͓͔ủͨͭ̅̃́̈҉͔̙̖̭͖͎ͅ ̻̬͓̣̱̈́̃̑͜h̞͎̼̣̦̜̦̓͒̌ͦͪ̇͞e̷ͯ̌ͣͪ̓ a̙̦͍̖̣͗̎́ͤ͒ͭ͐ ȑ̺̣̘̻̠̠͚͂̚̚ ͮ͛҉̝̬͇̯͙̪͎ m̭͓̳̂e̶̩̰̱̺̔ͤͥ͊ͭ ̌͛͂̃̏҉̣̤̩̫̝̬?͕͕͚͐͐

"Eh ? Who's here?!" he called into the dark, startled.

I̗̻̥͔̯͔ͩͫ̋̚'҉̥̥m͈̬̥̑̓ͅ ̨̺͇̘̻̚c̒̓ͩ͊̅̚o͕̬̝͍̞̳l͔̯̠̑͜ḽ̛̹͚͚̩͐̾̓d̶̙̣̱̜̘ͬ͛̈́̃.͒͑̍̒̅͟ ̣̭̣̲̜̯̑͌͗́ͦI̴̠ͤ̈́͊̓̏'̢̺̱̩͔͇͉ͪͫͅm̠̲̀ ̸̈́s̡̱̟̯̮̽ǒ̜̦̣̣̮̍̏̄̔ͅ ̼͓̼͚̼̤̺͡c̟̹o͕͓̠̜l̰̦͍̦ͥ͊̎̍͑d̼͇̰́̅̊̄…̸̻̬̟̪̳͗͐̑͌ͥ̄.̮̭͖̫̫̽̌̅ͯ̈.̠͊̅ͮ̾̈́̉ ̲̝̥̺͙̞̝ͯͨ̈w̬̺ͧ̉h̅ͫͤ͊ͮ̉e͚͇͕ṟ̜̳̰̘e̗͈̭ͫ̍͌ͫ̅͝ͅ ̎ͫ̅̌a̟̙͚̘̘͚m͚̼̫̰̤ͥ ̣͈̹̆I̸̞͚͖̼̖͍̯ͪͬ͆ͮͤ̃͛ ̠͓̙̞̟̩̩̉ͯ͒ͪ͌ͩ?̞̀ͭͦ͊ͪ̕

"I don't know where I am either! Who are you?" he asked the voice that was coming from nowhere.

Ï̛̯̠̠͍͇͓̓̂͋̈ͩ ̘ͣͨ͊̽c̗̳͖̤̩̓̐̿̓͑ͥa̞͓ͦͮ̒ͅnͧ͂͂҉̪͚̪'̞̻̼̎̏̀̚t̟̐ ̣̙͉̅͠m̵͍̞̘͈̹͇̅͗ͣo̺͓̐͘v̨̰̦̝̦̌̄̋̅̚ȇ̺̞̲ͫ̊̆͐̓̃…͇̬̮̮͓̙ͣͬI̴͖̹͙͕͆̌ͤͦ͊̑ ̦̎͆̿ͬ͝c̱̰͔͉̪ͯ̇͌̂ă̛̻͓̰͇̪̩͎ň̺̥'͚̜̩̩̞͍̺̆͠t̸̯͙͕̭ͫͨ̈͂̉ͯ͒ ̳̣̰̞̻̰͑b̮͜r̦̠̠͓̠̉̆ē̴̲̖͇͇̜͂ͮȧ̖̦̺̙̳̞ͫ͊͜t͉ͪͫ̈͗ͬ̌ͥh͕̬͔͓͐͊ͧͨ̾̒͗͟e̢͕͉̮̣̟…͍͙̼̰̣̬̈́̇̀̂̅͞i̠̕t͕͖̦̗̏̈́̏̅͌s̛̭̤̠̯͕̺̞̓ͬ̌̋͋͆ ̦͜d͇̤̂̓ͯ͐ͯ̉̀ǎͥ̈ͥ҉̳͍͈̞r͓̩͖̭͉͙͊̃k̡̰̩͍͓͖̿.̻̄ͪͯͦ ̶̭̭̲̗ͯI̤̻̎̍͑͌̃͝t̻͍̗̙̙͇̜ͭ̉̽̆ͦ ͖̗̣h̪͙͖̗̟̑ͨu̴͖͓͛ͣ̃͑̅r̩̗̺t̻̣̥̞͕̭̄̿ͣ̃̅͞s̰̲̅̓ͦ͋͛̀̍.̗ͣͣ͜

ͭͩ͏͚̩"Are you okay?" he said slowly. This was starting to get way too creepy for his taste…

H̶̊͒͊͒͐̋ê̹͚̯͙̹͓̥l̠̫̋͢p̰̲͜ ̝̙̹̻̝ͩ͑m̞̖̲͎̰͉͇e̶͉̲͚ͦ͛ͅ…̻̦̙̰͕͚̂p̢͓̞͌l̵͒̔̍ͭ̂ę͍̌̈́ͫ̄ͭä͚̥̦̼́̆̿́s̜̘̠͍̭̬̿͐ͫͫͪ̓͛e͕͓̲͊̓͝…̡̘͌̔̒

Yugo woke up abruptly, panting. What the hell was that dream?! He sat on his bed and took a moment to calm his wild-beating heart. He looked through the window to see that the moon was still up, it was probably really late. Like...2 or 3 in the morning, probably. He looked at Az, who was sleeping next to his bed, and chuckled. The little Tofu was so tired that he hadn't woke up. Yugo through again about this voice asking him for help...who could it be ?

"Bro?" a voice shook him out of this though, and he turned around to face Adamaï, his dragon brother, who was apparently wide awake too.  
"Adamaï, why are you awake? I thought you were sleeping…"  
"I had a … weird dream where someone asked me for help….it was strange." mumbled the young dragon, frowing.  
"Wait! You too?" Yugo exclaimed.  
The two brothers looked at each other, shrugged and went back to sleep. They would find out the truth tomorrow.

On the next morning, however, they had sadly forgot about it. That is...until a message from Phaeris came.

Yugo held the blue feather that had appeared on Az's tail.  
"Alright. Let's see what want Phaeris... " The feather lifted and disappeared as the message revealed itself in a little "poof" of Wakfu.

_"Yugo...you and Adamai needs to go in the North...in the Ice Planes...I sensed something there...go see what happened..."_

And with that, the message was done.

The two brothers looked at each others, slightly worried. It was rare that Phaeris sounds so worried...last time it happened was when Quilby was about to find Shinonome's dofus.

"Well, what are we waiting for ? Let's go ! ADVENTURE IS WAITING FOR UUUS ! " cheered Yugo, eager at the idea of having an adventure with his brother.

They warned Alibert (they were both straying at the restaurant), about their departure, bid goodbye to Grougal and Chibi and after a few minutes spent packaging, they were off.

"Haaaa...haaaaaa..." Yugo panted, breathing heavily. "Did...you...see...that...Adamai ? I ...made ...it! Haaaan...han...Gosh I can't breath."

Adamai chuckled " Yea I'm impressed. You managed to go all the way only with zaaps."  
He praised his brother, who looked completely exhausted. Well, it wasn't surprising. He had just zaaped his entire way throughout half of the globe. Soooo yea.

"Let's split up ! If you find anything just call me." He decided. With that, the pair went on their side to search for anything suspicious.

Adamai was wandering between the blocks of ice. "Ice ice and ohh surprise, ice." He muttered. Seriously there was nothing else here but _freaking_ ice. Phaelis was paranoiac, that was all.  
Suddenly, a bloody scream shot through the air, breaking the silence.

Adamai froze. He knew this voice better than anything. It was Yugo's.

He rushed over to where the scream came from. What had happened? Was he hurt? Had he been attacked?

He finally found his brother.

Yugo was sitting on the floor, using his right hand to support himself while the left one was pressed against his mouth. Tears were running from his eyes, which were wide open in shock and staring at something in front of him.

"YUGO!" Adamaï shouted, quickly getting closer to his brother. "What's wrong..." The sentence died in his throat as he looked at what his brother was fixing.

He let out a gasp and fell next to his brother, his legs giving up.  
The two of them stared in shock at the sight before them.  
And for a good reason.

Because frozen in the ice, black marks all over their body and with blood on their clothes...

_**Were two Eliatropes.**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Wait for the sun

Maddey : Hello there ! Hehehe, did you hate me for last time's cliffhanger ? Sorry I just couldn't help it! XD

Anyway here's the usual ramble, I don't own Wakfu ( sadly), if you spot any mistakes just PM me…and I love reviews ! ^^

Thanks for reading!

* * *

_**CHAPTER 2: Wait for the sun**_

" What...how...is that...possible..." Yugo stuttered, standing up shaking like a leaf.  
He carefully approached the block of ice. Behind him, Amadai was frantically sending a message to Phaeris, explaining as fact as he could what they had just discovered.

Yugo put his hand against the ice. The cold was burning his skin buy he couldn't care less.

He took his time to observe the two Eliatropes. One was a girl, the other a boy. Their eyes were closed and black strange marks were running all over their body. Both had silver/white long hair popping out of their hats (that looked the same as Yugo's). Some of their silver locks partially covered their faces. They looked maybe slightly older than Yugo -who was now 16-. They were also apparently injured, for there was dried blood on their clothes, which looked like close-combat clothes. Maybe they were fighting when they got frozen ?

Anyway.

To say that the two brothers were in shock would be an understatement. They couldn't even speak to each other. Their minds were trying to grasp the reality of what was laying in front of them bit it couldn't. It was too enormous. The hours of wait seemed to pass rapidly. Phaeris came as soon as he could, under his dragonite form of course, since flying was the quickest way to come, he wasn't string enough to open a zaap though half of the world and though that keeping his Wakfu could be a good idea. He landed next to the two petrified brothers.

Yugo turned to the enormous dragon, tears still running on his face. He looked at Phaeris with eyes full of hope, but also fear.

"Phaeris !" Yugo cracked. "H...How is that possible?! "

The elder one sighed "I don't know, Yugo. For the look of their clothes...I can tell that they lived during the Big War..."

Yugo and Amadai gasped. The two Eliatropes were living at the Ancient Age?! THOUSANDS OF YEARS AGO?!

Realisation crawled upon Yugo. The two Eliatroped were maybe dead...after all, no one could live this long, except Dragons. But Eliatropes, even if they had a longer lifespan than most creatures, couldn't live as long as Dragons. But if they were frozen...

"Are they alive Phaeris ? Please tell me that they are..." Yugo pleaded.

The old Dragon looked down on the young Eliatrope. "I don't know my king. They may be alive, but they may also be dead." Phaeris sighed. "The only way of knowing so is to free them, and threat them. Go to the Sadida kingdom. They have good healers there and we might need their help. "

Yugo was about to protest but closed his mouth. Paheris was right. He was useless there. Throat blocked he gulped with difficulty and nodded. With that, he turned around and ran off, not turning back to prevent any temptation of staying but also to free his sight from the image of the two bodies.

"Amadai. Help me unfreeze those two unfortunate souls fifth your fire. Then we'll meet Yugo at the Sadida Kingdom." Commanded Phaeris, seeing how unsure was Amadai about letting his brother go alone. Indeed, Amadai could almost sense how emotionnaly shaken Yugo was, so of course he let him go rather reductantly. But there was more urgent matters, as the older one just reminded him.

Thus, the younger dragon obeyed his elder and the two of them starting melting the ice that kept prisoner the two young with their flames. But the Ice was thick. It was going to be a long work.

Meanwhile, Yugo zaaped his entire was to the sadida Kingdom, which was hopefully way closer than Emelka.

Once there, he required an audience with the king and when he get there, he explained everything, his voice shaking. The king, understanding the urgency of the situation; obviously accepted immediately and kept a handful number of healers free to help the two eliatropes as soon as Phaeris would bring them. Yugo gratefully thanked him and went to see his longtime friend and first (but now forgotten) crush, Amalia.

At first the princess was overjoyed, but, as soon as she saw Yugo's worried eyes, the dried tears on his cheeks and how he was shaking on his feet - from the shock but also both physical and mental exhaustion- she calmed down immediately. Her friend -and crush but shhhh- needed her.

She hugged him while he started crying again, explaining everything to her through his tears, his voice breaking at some passages, especially the moment he discovered everything.

"They looked dead Amalia." He muttered. "Their skin was so pale and ...and the blood on their clothes...wait...what if it's one of them that called me in my dream?! " he exclaimed suddenly, jerking up and freeing himself from Amalia's embrace. "The voice said it was cold! It could be that! Then they may be alive ! They have to be..." His voice died and he shuddered, hugging himself. He sat on the bed and started rocking back and forth. «I can't loose anyone...of my people...I wouldn't be the last one anymore...I know there is Chibi but... He's just a baby and...And...I just...I..."

He started to cry again, and his friend hugged him without a word. What could she say ?  
Yugo was afraid that he would be the only eliatrope of his age again. Afraid that the two he just met would die on his arms.

Being the only eliatrope older than 10 was a too heavy responsibility to carry for him. He represented his people but wasn't ready for it. He was a king but was far from ready to be one. Now, maybe he wouldn't have to carry the weight alone anymore... But he was afraid to hope. Afraid that this hope would be snatched away from him and that he would find himself all alone again.

Suddenly, a guard entered the room. "The dragons brought the two young. They are being treated right now. You can wait with the two dragons in the next room." he stated. Amalia thanked him and with that he mentionned for them to come.  
Immediately and without a word, Amalia and Yugo followed the guard. They met Phaeris and Amadai in the next room indeed. Yugo looked in the eyes of his brother for some kind of reassurance but he saw nothing but worry, and fear. And it was the same with Phaeris. Yugo felt a cold shiver ran down his spine. Was it too late to save them ?

After a few minutes that felt like hours, a nurse came to give them a quick review of the actual situation.  
"They are both in critical conditions...all of their vital organs were frozen and their reserve of Wakfu were nonexistent...we managed to put the boy out of danger for now, but the girl is still in really critical condition. She was the one in the worst shape. Their injuries opened again and she had it worse than the boy. Moreover, she has even less Wakfu than the boy. And he almost had no Wakfu, so imagine what it's like for the girl. We're doing all we can. We'll tell you of anything happened." And with that, she was gone.

A deadly silence was reining in the little room. They were relieved for the boy but the uncertain future of the girl kept them under pressure. Yugo could feel his heart pumping.

_"Please...please stay alive..."_ Yugo though desesperately.

Suddenly, a gard busted into the room, panting from the run. Between labored breath, he managed to choke out the words that were about to shake Yugo's world...

**"The boy! He woke up! "**

* * *

Maddey : Hey it's me again AND DON'T KILL ME PLEASE XD

I know. Cliffhanger, again. ^^ Don't hate meeeeeeeeeeeeee

Hope you liked this chapter anyway !

Review ? :3


	3. Chapter 3 : Wake up sleeping beauty

Maddey : Hi everyone ! A short - REALLY SHORT- chapter this time ! I'm sorry I'm kind of overbooked with work recentely so I don't have enough time to write. Seriously, I don't have a clear idea of where I am going with this story but I'm still doing it. However, if you have any ideas/suggestions/hypothesis, just SEND THEM I MIGHT USE THEM !

Well that's it. Thanks fore reading !

Reviews are adored !

* * *

_Chapter 3 : Wake up, sleeping beauty  
_

Yugo, Amadai and Phaeris immediately dashed to the room while Amalia stayed behind. She knew she would be useless there and someone had to stay to get the news of the girl.  
She watched as the three boys disappeared, and hoped that everything would be fine. For Yugo. He looked in so much distress earlier… She looked back at the door and sent a prier to Godess Sadida for everything to turn out alright.

Yugo didn't even though of using his portals. He just ran. Ran and ran. Was this corridor always that long?  
He stopped before opening, his heart pounding against his chest. He could hear the voices of Phaeris and Amadaï talking to him, but they were distant….so far away. Only the sound of his heart beating remained in his ears. He inspired deeply….and opened the door.

The boy was lying in his bead, breathing steadily. His eyes were open, but they were unfocused. His silver locks were sprawled on the bed, his still wore his Eliatrope's hat though. The black marks that were running all over his body were still here, strangely.

When he heard the door opening, the boy turned his head toward the sound. His vision and mind were still clouded, he couldn't really think straight.

Where...am...I ?" The silverette murmured, clearly confused. He looked around him, as to find something to hold on, something that he would recognize. Then he spotted Phaeris.  
" Phaeris? Is that you? Where are we? What happened? It hurts… "The eliatrope questioned quickly while trying to sit down. He groaned and was about to fall down. The older dragon quickly came at his side and helped him to lie down again.

"Everything's turning…I feel sick and weak…what happened to the others? Where are we? Wha-"

" Calm down young one. I'll explain things to you in due time. But I have a few questions to ask you first. What's your last memory and what's your name." Phaeris interrupted the young man.

The young man groaned, holding his head in his hands.  
"I'm Cypher...and the last think I remember is...I was fighting... I think ...and someone screamed my name and suddenly it was cold...so cold...I couldn't breathe. It hurts so much...wait...there was someone with me! "

Siam exclaimed suddenly. "My friend! Kylie! Where is she? "  
He asked, looking around to try to find some kind of clue about where was his friend. He looked back at Phaeris, who was in a lost of words on how to announce him that she may not be alive.

When Adamai was about to answer, Amalia busted into the room, out of breath. She smiled brightly. "The girl is out of danger! She'll be brought here real soon!" she happily announced.

Relief washed over the people present in the room. Kylie was safe. A few minutes later, a medic brought a bed with Kylie laying in it. She was unconscious but her face had indeed regained a little bit of colors, and so had the boy. However, the girl no longer had the black marks, when the boy still had them. Phaeris frowned when he noticed that. It wasn't normal...he'd have to ckeck that out later.

Yugo felt relieved. Thank godess Eliatrope...they no longer looked like ghosts. He shivered. The horrible vision of the two of them stuck in the ice, pale as snow was still impressed in his mind. He had a feeling that he wouldn't be sleeping without nightmares anytime soon.

Suddenly, the boy-Cypher- noticed his hair, and those of his friend.  
"What the hell ?! " he grabbed his hair. "My hair is WHITE ?!"  
"Why are you so chocked?" Amadai shrugged, apparently convinced that the guy had a few cases missing.

"Last time I checked, my hair was black. Not white. What the hell ...Wh-" Cypher groaned.

"The Wakfu." Phaeris interrupted. "Phaeris thinks it's because if the time that passed. You just spent many years frozen in the ice..."

Cypher interrupted Phaeris. "Wait. Many years? How much? And what do you mean by "in the ice"? Where are the others? The war? Who won!? Did we succeeded in buying time for Grougaloragran to save the kids? Are they safe? And my little brother! Will! Is he okay? And..." his breath was quickening, he was having a panic attack. He sit down on the bed and started to shook, he hugged himself, as if to comfort himself.

"What's going on?" he whimpered, covering his face with his hands.

Hesitantely, Yugo put a hand on the other's boy shoulder which was shaking.

"It'll be okay." he said in a tentative of comforting the other.

Cypher abruptly stopped shaking, finally registering Yugo's presence. He raised his head.

Solft brown eyes met crystal blue ones.

**Cypher paled "It can't be…king Yugo ? Is that you...? " he whispered.**

* * *

Maddey : THA-DAAAAAH ! Hoper you liked it ! I do not own Wakfu but Cypher and Kylie are mine !

By the way, Cypher is the name of a character of a famous show, guess which one in review ! :D

( I love this charater so I named Cypher the same name Plus I couldn't think of a good name )

Anyway !

Review ? :3


	4. Chapter 4 : Break

Maddey : Hello guys ! I finally found some inspiration to keep this story going. But I REALLY REALLY don't know where I am going O.o.

I hope you'll like this chapter, here's the usual thing ; I do not own Wakfu, only Cypher and Kylie.

That it's !

Thanks for reading !

Reviews are adored because they give me the strenght to jeep this story going. :3

* * *

**Chapter 4: Break  
**

Silence reigned. Time seemed to have stopped. Yugo stood frozen, as the words of the little girl he had met rang in his mind once again.  
"You, you are the king." She had said while handing him his hat.

Phaeris had confirmed that he was indeed the King of the Eliatropes people. But Yugo had forgot. No. He hadn't. He didn't wanted to remember. But hearing Cypher say this, it was what you could name a wake-up call.

And Yugo wasn't in the least ready for this shit. He wasn't ready to be a king. No no no !  
He stuttered, his mind blank. How was he supposed to answer?  
"Well...I- how...I mean..." he was in a loss of words.

Cypher smiled sadly, he seemed to understand Yugo's panic.  
"I apologize. It was rude from me. Last time I saw you, you were in your early thirties...I guess seeing you no older than me shocked me a little ,my king. I'm 17...I guess you're something around 16 ? Sorry for my rudeness, majesty."  
He said, bowing slightly.  
Then he turned to Phaeris "Could you tell me what happened ?" he had a hint of sadness in his voice, but also a lot of confusion. Where was he anyway ?

Phaeris said slowly, weighing his words. "Maybe we should wait for the girl to tell us her side of the story..."

Cypher winced. " I'm afraid she won't be able to...you see...Kylie is...mute." He said slowly.

The whole room gasped, and Cypher offered them a small smile. "She wasn't born mute though. It was after a nasty fight. She got captured by mermaids who tried to drown her. I don't know how, but they apparently destroyed Kylie's vocal chords. She can't speak since then. " he said sadly.

Amalia who had listened cared fully decided to intervene to are if what she could deduce from the tone he had was right. If she indeed was right, she was sorry for this guy.  
"You blame yourself." She stated simply.

Rage flared in the crystal orbs, and for a brief instant, his pupils were red. Blood red.  
" I should have been here. I could have protected her. I wasn't. She's one year younger than me, she doesn't have much Wakfu and thus couldn't became a fighter. She's like my little sister. Á̴͟͜nd̀̕̕͟͝ ͏̶͘͜͝I̕͜͝͞ ̡͜͝͡f̸̸͢a̧͠i̧͘l̵̨̛͢ę͞d͟͞ ̨́͞͠h͏͘͟͠e̵̡̢͞r̶̴̷̨̧ ."

A shiver ran down the spine of everyone in the room. The cold voice, full of rage and fury, that had gotten out of Cypher's mouth wasn't his.  
Phaeris looked concerned. Holding so much guilt wasn't good. The marks...they were darkness. Darkness that was trying to corrupt the boy.  
Oh godess. He was going to look after this young eliatrope, or else Cypher was going to lose himself...that wasn't good.

Yugo looked thoughtful too. But for another reason. This voice...it was the one he had heard. So it was really Cypher who was calling him for help in his dream.

Cypher wavered. "I don't feel good..." He mumbled before losing consciousness. Phaeris dashed and caught him before he fell off the bed. A doctor came hurriedly and inspected the now sleeping boy. "He is only exhausted. His body went through a lot. He fainted cause his body coudln't keep up with everything. He needs time to replenish his strength."

With that, they were all thrown -literally- out of the room. Once in his bedroom, Yugo sighed and looked up at the sky. Npw, all they could do was wait...

* * *

-Time break-

Four weeks had passed. Yugo and the other were still in the Sadida Kingdom – the king had graciously offered them hospitality-. Cypher had regained his full strength, and was training Yugo. Being one year older and a soldier at the top of that, he was extremely skilled, and had thus taken upon him to train his King. Even if Yugo had told him to be equal as him, he had a little pain accepting to be equal with his king. He had troubles remembering his last memories of the old age, but Phaeris had told him it was normal and that they would be back sooner or later.  
Speaking of Phaeris, the wise Dragon had decided to stick around and train Adamai, much to the joy of the younger dragon. One of the other reasons of Phaeris, that he had kept silent, was that he wanted to keep an eye on Cypher.

Everything was good, except for one dark point.

_**Kylie had yet to wake up.**_

One afternoon, in a clearing in the Sadida Kingdom, a young and handsome man was practicing. Shirtless, he had a sort of katana in one hand. His silver hair were tied up in a high ponytail.

He was sweating, practicing a series of strikes, he slashed the air, imagining invisible enemies, before trusting the sword forward. Then he stopped moving.

Cypher sighed as he lowered the sword.  
He was panting a little; recently, training was the only think that prevented him from going mad. He still hadn't regained his memory, and Kylie was still asleep. No one knew why. Her mind and body were in a perfect shape but she refused to wake. It was frustrating, to say the least.

Cypher straightened his back. "What do you want, my King ?" he asked, turning toward the important source of Wakfu he had sensed coming. Yugo grinned. "Waaa, I wanted to surprise you but you always know it's me! How do you do that!" The 16 years-old boy who was behaving like he was 10 years old pouted.

Cypher couldn't help but smile. "You're obvious for those who can sense Wakfu Yugo. Since you don't know how to hide yours, it shine like a little sun. I'll have to teach you how to hide and control your Wakfu." he laughed, shaking his head.

Yugo's smile widened and brightened. "Yaaay ! A new technique!" he exclaimed, jumping around in joy. "Oh right I have to get something for Adamaï I'll be back ! See you later Cypher !" Yugo shouted before disappearing in another portal.

Cypher chuckled. Yugo was way to energetic…no wonder he had that much Wakfu….. Cypher kept practicing his moves for another half of an hours before a scream stopped him. Adamaï's voice. He sounded terrified. Desperate.

**"****YUGOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOO"**


	5. Chapter 5 : Farwell

**Maddey : ** Hi guys ! My, this is the longest chapter I have ever written. Seriously. However, this is the last one ! ^^ I'll maybe do an epilogue though. Not sure. But I already have the idea soooo...there's a high chance.

BUT HEY ! I'm sooooo happy ! This will be the FIRST FANFICT THAT I HAVE FINISHED ! Other than short OS of course. But still, I'm very proud of myself. I don't know if there will ever be a sequel about this fiction yet...maybe one day. Idk.

Anyway, I hope you liked this little fanfic ! I had a lot of fun writing this, and I really hope you liked it.

Well, that's it. I don't own Wakfu, only Cypher and Kylie.

THANKS FOR READING I LOVE YOU ALL !

Review ? ( they make my day ) :3

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5: Farwell**

Cypher didn't waste any seconds as he dashed in a portal in the scream direction. Goddess. Make it so that he would be in time!

Meanwhile...

Yugo was grasping his injured arm which was bleeding profusely. In front of him, a weird insect-like monster. He hadn't seen it coming and this...thing had almost cut off his arm, sending him against a tree -hard- in the same time. Yugo could feel his head buzzing and his vision blurring. He had hit the tree pretty hard... Ugh. But that thing was fast...! Where had it come from anyway?! The sadida kingdom was supposed to be relatively safe against any trouble !Yugo gasped when the monster suddenly disappeared in a blur before reappearing right  
in front of him, sword raised and ready to be brought down. Yugo panicked. His arm was injured; he couldn't open two portals that fast!  
Amadai and Phaeria were too far away to get there in time. He spotted a silver color on his left. Cypher. Too far away too.  
Yugo closed his eyes, reading himself for the blow that was coming as the monster brought down his arm.

At the same time, Kylie's eyes snapped open. She sat down slowly. Where was she? She suddenly sensed a strong Wakfu not so far. Slowly, she stood up and went by the window. Just under her...was her King. Why was he so young? But it didn't matter. It was Yugo.  
However, he was in death danger. This monster was going to kill him...  
Kylie didn't thought twice. She jumped.

Cypher jumped out of his portal and made a quick review of the situation. Amadaii and phaeris were too far to do anything. A monster was in front of Yugo, aiming for the kill. The realization stuck Cypher hard.

He wasn't going to make it time.  
Even opening a Portal for Yugo to jump in was impossible, it was too late already.  
He had failed his king...

The monster arm was about to kill Yugo. Everything went in slow motion. Cypher saw a girl jumping from above his King.  
But it wasn't possible. No no no.  
It couldn't be her right?

Kylie...

He opened his mouth and screamed her name. All he could do was watch helplessly as she liked eyes with him, smiled and mouthed without a sound..."sorry." ,before landing right before Yugo, using her own body as a shield.

The arm of the monster went through her heart. It pierced her back, covered in blood.

_Blood splattered on the floor_.

Something inside Cypher snapped.

And suddenly, the past got mixed up with the present.

**_TU-TUMP_**  
His heart was pulsing painfully against his ribcage.

**_TU-TUMP_**  
Screams. He could heart the screams of Phaeris and Adamai but also the screams of his friends, his family...his people as they were killed without mercy.

**_TU-TUMP_**  
Blood. Blood everywhere. On the walls, on the floor...on his clothes and on his hands, as he was standing in a destroyed plane and not anymore in the Sadida kingdom.

**_TU-TUMP_**  
The dead bodies. He could remember them now. The bodies devoid of life of his friends, his family...his brother.

**_TU-TUMP_**

The sight of his city burning. Of his people dying. The screams were everywhere.

**_TU-TUMP_**

The air. It smelled blood, dirt, fire. Burning bodies. Burning houses.

**_TU-TUMP._**

Kylie thew up a large amount of blood, and the creature took his arm out of her body. She began to fall on the floor.

**_TU-TUMP_**

Cypher was on the verge of hyperventilation. Visions of horror clouded his brain. His senses were overwhelmed by his memories.

He remembered now. How he wished he didn't.

**_TU-TUMP_**  
She fell slowly, and the image superposed with his brother's dead body.

**_TU-TUMP._**  
Cypher began to sprint toward the monster.

**TUDH. **The body hit the floor. Blood spread from under the unmoving body that was starting to disappear in a blue mist of Wakfu that was going up in the sky.

**_And Cypher lost it._**

Yugo could just watch, horror struck, as the girl protected him and died. He couldn't do anything. It had happened so fast ! In a split of a second, it had been over and now the monster was turning toward him once more...

A black and blue blur collied with the insect. And Cypher was suddenly standing in front of him where the monster had been not a second ago.

Yugo breathed in relief and was about to call his friend but his words died in his throat.

Something was wrong.  
The black marks that covered the teen's body had spread. He was covered in a dark blue aura that was circling him.  
Moreover, Cypher's eyes weren't a crystal blue anymore. They were blood red. And he was trembling. Not from fear or exhaustion but from hate. And possibly a hint of madness.

"You killed her ! .̞͉̱̙̼̍̐͊͛ͫ͞** ͧ̔̉ͯ͋ͭ͑͗͠͏̛̬̖͍̺Y͖̱̰̙̘̭̘̰̅͋͒͐̎ͦͮ͛Ö̡̡̺͙̞̗͉̬́̽͒̀̀̂͠Ư̜̥̗̗̟̓ͯͣ̅̂ͮ̾̾̕ ̮̻͙͔̞̦̰̈́̈́ͅK̡͖̳͎̻̓̐I̽͗ͫ̔̒ͮͣ͛҉̨̳͙̦́L̵͇͉͖̥̲̪̂̐͐͊̇̎͛͜L̴̯̜̘̹̹̓̍E̢̺̔̈͌ͬ̈͊̀̚̚D̛̫̦̝ͧͫ͜ ̢̡̘̥̆̀H̷̜͕̲̭͙̻͇̭̆̀Ḙ̠̟̪̟̱͖͆̊̽ͪ̒̐͘R̪̻͈̗͙̫̗͖ͤͨ̿̈!̵̵̟͖̰ͤͦ̾ͥ̀̓ͥ!̶̝̮̗̝̻͎͉̺͔͊͑̇̑̃̑ͣ̚͝ ̐̔̇҉̴͍͖̤̫̪̜H̥̤͎͍̪̩̠̫ͬ͋͛ͩ͂̃͜͡Ö̷̧̻̜̥̬̥͉̩̯͖́̓͗̋ͮ̐͂ͯ̀W̛̖͍̜̻̹̭̩ͧ̐̔ͯ͋ͪ̔́͘ͅ ̵̢̲̳̳͖͓̪̫͔͍̀̃ͦ͑̈́́́̅D̷̛̝͎̻͗͂̍ͦ̀ͤ͒͐͝A̶̷̬͎̣̻̖͑̃̔ͥ͆͞R̛̤̒ͯ̅̐ͫ́ͯ̒E̴͙̙͇̥͂͜ͅ ̴̢̢͈̝̹͓̳͆͛͐̉ͯͥͪͥͅY̶͂̿ͩ̆ͣ̓̍͞͏̲O͓̞͓̙̗͈̬̣̾͑̄͗̾̾Ŭ̵͉̦͚̖̤ͫ͗ͭ͒ ̧͈͙̩͔̭̗̀̒̄̃ͬ̈́̀̓͑́T̛̯̹̜̮ͥ͒͆ͬͨ̄͜Ȏ̸̹̞̘̞̱̟̱̭ͣ̒͜U͉͉͇͛̃̕͟͜C̮̱̥̰̭ͭͮ͘Ḩ̨̜͈̹̥ͥ̋̄ͬͭ̍ ͙͈̬̯͊̀ͤ̀Ẅ̵͕̜̺̟̦̬̻̊̂ͅH̢̜̣̫̺͍̯͈͋́͝͡Ȁ̻͎̰̦̘̌̍ͭ̔̊̓T̝̟̬̯̯̓̉ͭ̓͋̚͟'̝̠͑̈́̅͌ͫͬ̂̏S̡̢̺̯̭̯̉ͮ̽ͭ̌͌͟ ̗̜͈̘͕̼͇̻ͫ͆̏̐̈̀M̤̯̃̾̀͜Ō̷̦̼̮͂̄ͣͫ̽ͦ͗ͯ̀̕R̮̝͋̊ͧͯ̾͗̂́E̜͈̻͖̻͓̝̔̾͑͂ͧ͑̏ ̷̵̺̗̪ͭͣ̌̇͐̓ͦ̆̚P͉̟̝̽ͮͦ̚Ȓ̵̺̫̯̈́̿ͧ͊ͫ͒͠E͚̼͉͍̠͙̖̱̦̿̏̂̅̃̾͂̀̚͠C̢̪̱̘͖̗͔̏̄̈́Í͎̬̥̫̄̈ͨ͜͟O̧̝̩̥͚̗̍́͌͂̒͛ͥƯ̥̫̼̾̋͗̿̅̔S̋ͮ͐ͤͣ̂ͭ͝҉̗͓̺͍͚́ ̐̅̉̅҉̶̪̮̞͡T̵͉̲͉̙̦̥̜̬̓O͉̻̝̼̽̀̋͘͞ ̷͈̭͉̱͕̻̱̝̫̽̈͞M̶̤̠ͣ̒ͭͭ̍͐͒͂̈́E͉̬̖̪͓̥ͭ̄͛̌̽ͫͬ!̷͉̟̀̈́ͦ͆̋͝ ̵̡̝̟͍͈̗̱̺̼ͯ͑ͬ̏ͤ̂́̎͘Y͕̗̥̙̝̺͉̌ͫ̑ͥ͟O̮̱͋̀͟U̙̥̗̺̠̝͎̎ͨ̂̆̾͑͒.̶͎̟̤̗̗̠ͭ͊ͬẆ̳̱̟̞̰͎͎̩ͯͥ͒̎͑͌̇̚̕͞͡Į̼̺̰̻̈ͯ̍ͬ̀̚͘L̵̨͖̬͎͐ͫ̿̾͆̒̅͊L̮̫̳͕͉̐̌̐͑͊͆.̢̱̞̓͂̃P̔ͪ̀҉̷̤L͎̟̱̠̫ͮ͐̽̋̿̃́͘͟A̗̓̿͑̈́͒͌ͦȲ̻͚̪̝̈́͜͡ͅ.**" "he snarled in this cold and dark voice.

Then he dashed forward. The demon made a futile attempt to harm Cypher but the Eliatrope opened two portals, so that the fist went through them. Then, much to everyone surprise, he closed them immediately.

The arm got cut in two and fell limply on the floor as the monster began to scream in pain from being mutilated.

Cypher stood in front of it, his now red eyes glowing with rage.

**"̛̲̩͎̬̬̅̊̋̾Y̧̯̪̠̋ͯ̎ò̖͍̬͓̮͚̔̑͌̄͊̚͟uͫͮ̿͏͙͚̦'̱̣͂̓̽̐̕r͎͓̗͓̖̲̹̀͆ͧͅḛ͍͎͇̰̼̤̂̒̈͛ ̖̞͕̫̜̻͖ͬͩ̑͌̇͌͢͜ͅǧ̢͔͖͙͈͎̪̗̺ͣ͌ő͛͛̌̔̀ͩ͏̣̯̠̮̪̯͙iͨ͊̅ͧ҉̳̱͎͙̫̼̮̮͢n̘̦̯͍͓̝ͯ̋̾̿́́ǵͯ͡҉̥̗̫̗͇̦̬̣͡ ͔̩ͥ͛̃ͮ̔͊̿͠ͅt̙̟͙̜͕̯͎̱̀̄̑͂͛o̳̲̭̟̪͚͈̲̠ͪͫ̌ͭ̀͊͌̊̀ ̜̙̖͈̩̱̟̜ͭs͓̟̩̄̀̐͝͡ư̧̺̹͉̗̙̝͎͈ͩ̓̉̂̃͛ḟ̏̾ͩ̉̉͛̅̔҉̫͈̻ͅf̷̼̰̺̉͂̑͜͜ͅe̼͇̐̍͗́r̖̖̖̩̗͂ͨ ͊͋̓ͯ̑̚҉͏̤́ͅf̧͚͈̗͙̣͛ͩ̿ͩ͋̿oͣ͒͘҉̥ͅr̢͍̹̝͍ͯ́͑ͫͦ̚͟ ͩ̋̓҉͓͈̬w̵̢̫̮̐̆h̸̘̦̪̥ͪ̑ͬͭ́ͣ̂̏̚a̸̪̣͔͊̐ẗ̝͖̫́̀ͦ̓͛́͟ ͈͈͖̼̝̳̄ͤͮ͛ͩͯͭ͝y̰̤̳̜ͪ͋ͮ̉̅̌ͩ͢o̫̟ͤ̑͛ͤ̀̓̽ͥ͆̀͜u̷̠̫̩͒̊ͫ͢'̷͔̺̮͙̽̓ͭ͘͟v̢̠̬͎̖̻̯ͬͥ̽ͩͮ̐ͬͨ͞͠e̓ͦ̋ͪ͊̎ͮ͏̦̬̖̀͟ ̡̺̙̺̦̫ͭͩ͊͋̅̓̿͛d̨̰̠͎͙͈̭̘̓ͧ̎ͅȏ̭͕ͪ͐͜n̸̫̮̪̱̜̣̦̒ͫ̕e̡̳̥̲̗̰̜̰͒̋̄͗͒̎̀̅́͢.̸̠͚͐ͧ̃̋͊̔͡͝"̧̫̘̺͓͍͕̰̦̆̊ͭͧ͑͗ ̷̖͖̠̤̓ͧ̇̽"**He roared as he used the same system to cut off the legs of the monster, preventing him from moving andadding to the already massive blood loss.

Cypher slowly took out his katana and raised it toward the heart of the monster. He was about to deliver the final blow when a strong pair of arms encircled his waist, blocking his arms, making him drop his sword. His eyes became crystal blue again, but the marks were still here. However, his voice was also back to normal.

"**LET ME GO PHAERIS! "** he roared as he trashed around trying to free himself from the dragon. "**LET ME GO I WILL KILL HIM! HE KILLED KYLIE! LET ME GO**!" he yelled, his voice breaking at some points when he mentioned his now dead friend.

But Phaeris didn't move an inch and said with authority, in a deep voice tainted with hints for worry.  
" Don't lose yourself young one! If you lose your soul in vengeance you won't be able to go back. Weep. Mourn. Grieve. But don't kill. You need to keep control over the darkness Cypher! Remember this. Vengeance is never free, and the price paid is always way too high."

Cypher lowered his head, his silver locks covering his eyes. Deep inside, he knew that the wise dragon was right.  
_"I remember Phaeris..."_he gasped. "I remember everything...everyone...they're all dead! Everything I knew is gone! Why! Why did I survive if everyone I cared about is now dead! Why me and not another? They...they all deserved to live...I should have died with everyone..."

Phaeris's eyes opened widely when he heard the confession, and he wordlessly hugged Cypher a little tighter.  
Yugo felt his heart clutching when a single tear rolled down the silverette's cheek.

Cypher did the only thing he could do. He simply broke down and cried. He cried for his past friends who were all dead. He cried for his family... For Kylie.  
He cried until he had no more tears to share, and fainted from exhaustion, both physical and emotional.

All the people were shocked, and Yugo even more. He decided to follow Cypher and promptly fainted, mostly from blood loss.

Phaeris stood up, cradling the unconscious boy in his arm, while Adamai took his brother on his back. They carried the two eliatropes back in the nursery, leaving the Sadida guards to finish the monster that was still alive and clean up the mess if blood.

After putting the unconscious bodies in safety, Adamai when to sleep to recover a little from the shock, while Phaeris decided to stay to check on the boys.  
But the sandman had other plans, and sleep took over Phaeris quickly.

When he woke up, he found the bed in which had been Cypher empty, with only a letter on the pillow.  
He carefully took it and read the content.

_" Phaeris.  
Is you read this letter; this means that I'm gone. I'm sorry but...I need some time to myself. Alone. I need to accept that everyone is gone. If I stay here I'll just end up blaming Yugo, even if I know nothing is his fault. Moreover... I want to discover this world a little. Don't worry, I won't do anything stupid and I'll be back. I just...don't know when. Tell Yugo that I'm sorry and that nothing is his fault okay? If he's anything like the Yugo I knew before, he's going to blame himself. I'll be back when I'll be ready.  
In the meantime, take care, Phaeris._

_Cypher._"

Phaeris slowly closed the letter. So, Cypher had left...well, that was understandable, in a way. The only problem was Yugo. Phaeris highly doubted that Yugo would understand. But since Cypher had already left, he was going to accept this fact no matter what.

Indeed, Yugo had some pain to accept that his newly found friend was gone. But eventually, he came in term with it and went back to Emelka where his father waited with Chibi. He told them everything, and Chibi was now eager to see the new eliatrope when he would come back. Yugo pat the head of the younger and smiled. He believed in Cypher. If he had wrote that he would be back, then, he was going to come back. This certitude was everything Yugo needed.

Far far away from the inn, a tall hooded silhouette stood at the top of a small mountain. He had a big bag on his back along with a katana on his side. The person took off his hood, revealing silver hair which moved with the cold wind. The eliatrope looked up in the sky and smiled.

_**"A whole new adventure...**__**"**_ And with that he jumped in a portal, disappearing who knows where.

**THE END.**


End file.
